


Some Days The Fight --

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episode "Death Knell". Feb 7, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days The Fight --

Sam woke up again umpteen hours later. The arm that didn't have a million tubes in it stretched out toward the khaki-colored figure in the nearby chair. She looked rumpled with sleep, still more than half in it: face expressionless, body slack.

A mumble noise. Then, "Dad?"

Daniel leaned in, grasping her fingers. "Hi, Sam." His voice was a mix of relieved and sad. Not too surprising. They'd lost good people.

"Where's my father?" She cleared her throat, still visibly not-all-there. "Wasn't he just here?"

Daniel shook his head, gently. "He's already gone, Sam. You were asleep."

"Oh." Her voice was very small. She turned her face away for a moment. Daniel just kept his hand on her free one, not saying anything further.

She turned back and asked a question or two, almost too faint to hear. Daniel's answers were equally low. He didn't pull any punches. Alliance, gone. Selmak, between a rock and a hard place. The Jaffa...probably right to leave.

Daniel gave Sam's hand a pat and pulled his chair up closer to the head of her bed. They talked for a few minutes more, then she closed her eyes again.

Daniel stayed with her through the night, reading something old and bound in leather.

Teal'c brought him coffee, twice. He'd stay for an hour or two, then leave to stalk slowly through the halls before circling back to the infirmary. Delivery made, he'd sit, studying the still form asleep in the bed, before rising once more to steal silently away on Jaffa feet, even quieter than that cat, the one in the fog poem.

Jack just drifted in and out, annoying the male nurse on duty.

END


End file.
